<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>副作用 by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576998">副作用</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Oasis (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drug Addiction, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:29:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>隨便寫的，想無腦搞黃，可能會有後續。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>副作用</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　當 Liam 一個人躺在沙發上的時候，他後悔了。後悔沒去找點樂子，更後悔故作矜持地拒絕了一個小時前 Noel 提議一起去找點樂子的邀請。<br/>
　　他把最後一瓶空酒瓶扔在地毯上，想著還遠遠不夠——他指的是金湯力、是香菸、是白粉和無處安放的性慾。這反複無常的舉動，Noel 理解為酒精的副作用，他本人對此確一無所知，只想去什麼地方掀翻別人的酒桌，和酒鬼們大打出手——而此刻他哥可能在跟一群人做愛。<br/>
　　“操，這一點也不公平。”<br/>
　　空酒瓶滾到了落地燈腳邊，玻璃瓶反射的光頻頻刺中 Liam 的眼睛。他翻了個身，想去拿腳邊剩下的香菸，但身體卻不受小腦的控制，直到滾下沙發，茶几的桌角撞到了鼻頭。如果酒精和人工致幻劑還沒有掌管他的意識，這時他應該發怒，應該把桌上所有的東西都砸碎，但連續的巡演像塞壬一般告訴他疲憊的神經：你應該索性就這樣睡去。<br/>
　　“你他媽到底磕了多少？”<br/>
　　過了五分鐘，或許更久，Liam 的耳邊第一次傳來聲音，他知道這是 Noel 的聲音，而這個問題也正是他想問的。他懶得睜眼，也不想說話，只動了動頭，一陣刺痛就從顱頂延伸到後腦，他緩慢地思考著，可能是他哥終於從酒吧回來了。既然如此，為了兄弟之間的禮貌，他決定迴應一下這個他根本不知道的問題。<br/>
　　操，剛決定出聲的 Liam 就發現自己的嘴巴被什麼東西堵住了。他摸了一下，是他哥的老二，去他媽的兄弟之間的禮貌，綠洲的全能上帝竟然讓意識不清的弟弟給他口交，這絕對是媒體最想看到的東西——好吧，咒駡都留到明天，其實 Liam 是松了口氣的，還好不是霰彈槍之類的東西，否則他現在就要沒命了。<br/>
　　“rkid，你在走神。”<br/>
　　走神。在無數場 gig 的吉他 solo 時間，Noel 從來沒有抱怨過他在走神。而且說到底，是誰規定給親哥口交的時候不能走神的。他猛吸一口他哥的老二作為報復，換來的是一隻捏緊喉嚨的手和落在左臉的巴掌，要命的是這竟然讓 Liam 也硬了。他費勁地用右手拉開牛仔褲的拉鍊，想讓自己不那麽難受，結果被他哥一手拍掉，示意他專心讓嘴裏的東西舒服了，才會有甜頭吃。<br/>
　　Noel 倒吸一口氣，向後拉緊他的頭髮，陰莖頂著他的喉嚨撞進去，他閉上失焦的藍眼睛，想忘掉讓人窒息的頭痛，只好用舌頭包著他哥的老二，用空出的手碰碰陰囊，直到 Noel 喘息的頻率更快。<br/>
　　“是那些金髮女孩們沒按照你的要求玩 3p 才讓你惱羞成怒地回來找我嗎？”他抬頭對上他哥的眼睛，一邊吞吐，一邊含糊不清地問，他發誓這並不是為了故意惹怒某個傻逼。<br/>
　　“吸男人的屌都堵不住你的嘴？”<br/>
　　Liam 的肚子上不痛不癢地挨了一拳，他也配合著哼哼。<br/>
　　終於，精液射在了 Liam 的喉嚨裏，他開始猛烈的咳嗽，持續了足足一分鐘。<br/>
　　“You cunt.”他啞著嗓子罵道。<br/>
　　可當 Liam 以為接下來他哥會用接吻來收個場，或者有什麼別的動作時，周圍已經沒有一點動靜了。Liam 閉上眼，叫著他哥的名字，沒有得到任何迴應，嗓子啞了之後他終於下定決心睜開眼：落地燈亮著，空酒瓶倒在沙發扶手上，房間裏空無一人。他只好從地毯上爬起來，緩緩地走近浴室的鏡子，眯著眼，對著鏡子檢查自己：乾淨的口腔，整齊的衣服，受傷的鼻頭，牛仔褲裏依然勃起的陰莖。<br/>
　　“天哪，你他媽到底磕了多少？”<br/>
　　他一邊模仿起 Noel 的語氣，一邊打開水龍頭把冷水潑在臉上。畢竟磕了多少藥這種事不是他需要關心的問題，當務之急是把冰箱裏的啤酒全喝完，等他哥回來再找他要更多的白粉。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>